Your Future
is the eleventh and final episode of Ultraman Ginga. Plot After she and Hikaru (in Ginga's body) defeats Super Grand King and Alien Nackle, Misuzu and her father Seiichiro finally make up. A large group of people start streaming in to visit the elementary school. Apparently, they do not wish for the school to be torn down due to its heritage as well. Previous Dark Dummy Spark users like the rowdy biker are also seen amongst the crowd, having redeemed themselves. All of a sudden, Seiichiro collapses to the ground, followed by everyone else. To Hikaru and Hotsuma's shock, they see Principal Kyoko Shirai holding the Dark Spark, which was only temporally destroyed and regenerated. As Kyoko then start to glow in a dark aura screaming in agony, Hotsuma tries his ritual again but fails and also collapses due to his exhaustion, resulting in the principal being forced to summon Dark Lugiel. Taro (in his Spark Doll form) was horrified as he recognizes him as the one who turns all of the Ultras and Kaijus into Spark Dolls during the Dark Spark War, and after identifying himself, Lugiel declares to the people that their time will stop under his power. Dark Lugiel then proceeds to began smashing the elementary school. Hikaru transforms into Ginga in order to stop Dark Lugiel, but before he can complete his rise, Lugiel intercepts him with a heavy kick, stunning the Ultra. Stepping on Ginga, the master of darkness looks upon his old enemy in contempt and they both recall their last fight during the war. Ginga's Color Timer then turn from blue to red and went flashing as Tomoya, Chigusa, Misuzu and Kenta look on in horror. After Taro realizes Ginga's time limit is quickly shorten, Tomoya looks at the now damaged and unconscious Jean-Nine and wishes to use him until he passes out too. Back at the fight, since he is in his weakened state (because he could not reach full height due to his interrupted rise), Ginga is easily flung into the air and sent back to the ground by Lugiel, who then fired his barrage of energy blasts at him. He uses his shield to hold them off, and is knocked down. Then with another energy barrage, Lugiel then completely destroyed the school, and Kenta and Chigusa watch it go down in flames before falling unconscious as well. Misuzu, holding Taro, runs to Hikaru and tries to encourage him and Ginga to get up, but she is the last to collapse. Ginga tries to get up, but Dark Lugiel tells him it is useless as he again fires his energy barrage at him, knocking him back to the ground. When his solar energy depletes: instead of changing back into Hikaru this time, Ginga dies, leaving his host trapped in his body alive. Dark Lugiel then uses the Dark Spark's powers to spread the darkness over the world. Knowing he is the only Spark Doll and believing there is no way to return back to his former self, Taro spoke to Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra through telepathy, and they tell him that he must use the hopes of the people. Officer Kakky awakes and starts to sing the school's song. Gradually, more and more people are roused from their unconscious state and sing the song as well. Kyoko also starts resisting Lugiel's control and the light emerges from her. As a result of this, somehow, the powers of the Dark Spark are suppressed. Ginga Light Sparks then began to materialize in the hands of everyone. They then combine their powers and break the curse on Ultraman Taro, allowing him to return to his full form. Knocking the Dark Spark out of Lugiel's hands, the sixth Ultra Brother proves to be more than a match for him, until the angered Lugiel manages to retrieve the Dark Spark and fires a beam at Taro to turn him back into a Spark Doll. Taro quickly counters the beam with his Storium Ray. Realizing that Ultraman Ginga and Hikaru is the key to ending Lugiel's tyranny, Taro decides to revive Ginga by sending some of his solar energy to replenish his Color Timer at the cost of being hit by Lugiel's attacks, swapping his ray for an energy shield. He vanishes soon after taking enough damage, but successfully revives Ginga, who returns to original size and takes the fight with Lugiel to the moon. Transforming their Sparks into trident-like lances, the forces of light and dark battle fiercely with each other, before Ginga ultimately overpowers Lugiel's attack with Ginga Especially. With Dark Lugiel gone, all the Spark Dolls start to return to their original form and float towards the sky in the form of balls of light. Taro, then Ginga himself, thank Hikaru and friends before returning to where they came from. Jean-Nine also sends a message, "GOODBYE FRIEND" to Tomoya through the Gunpad before departing. The four friends gaze at the skies and thank Ginga for everything he had done, and they dance as the credits roll with a somewhat reluctant Tomoya. Spark Dolls Used *Ultraman Taro (Lived due to the hopes of everyone manifesting in Ginga Light Spark) *Ultraman Ginga *Dark Lugiel (Forced Kyoko Shirai to summon) Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Quotes DVD/Blu-Ray Release Ultraman Ginga Volume 4 features Episodes 10-11. 51CuVAb1hGL.jpg|DVD Cover GINGA_BD4_560.jpg|Blu-Ray Cover Gallery Tarolived.png|Taro's new rise Together.png Darklive.JPG|Shirai summoning Dark Lugiel Ohmaigod.JPG taroupr.PNG|Taro prepares to fight Dark Lugiel Storium.PNG|Taro fires the Storium Ray storiumvsdark.PNG|Taro and Dark Lugiel fire their beams at each other. gingatrident.JPG|The revived Ginga transforms the Ginga Spark into a lance. interrupted.jpg|Dark Lugiel interrupts Ginga's rise taropunch.JPG|Taro engages Dark Lugiel in hand to hand combat. darknlight.JPG|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel on the moon summondark.JPG|Dark Lugiel transforms the Dark Spark into a lance. Interupted.png|A closeup of Dark Lugiel's interruption of Ginga rising Ultra Taro Shield.jpg|Taro shielding himself from Lugiel's attack Trivia *There seems to still be some loose ends not tied up. **It was never explained where in the future Ginga came from. **Hotsuma has the Mark of Courage like Hikaru, but did not mention how he got it. *This is the first instance of someone interrupting an Ultra's rise. Category:Ultraman Ginga Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Season Finale Category:Team-Ups